


you got a fast car (I got a plan to get us out of here)

by brightsee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsee/pseuds/brightsee
Summary: It feels like they spend all their time in Betty's old car counting down the day until they leave Riverdale in their rear-view with their sight set on New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still haven't seen past the second episode, but oh well. I was watching this dance video set to a remix of fast car and these two girls dancing just looked so happy, I had to write a pure fluff beronica one shot because of it.

“Eleven more months.”

Veronica, who had been half asleep in the passenger's seat, turns her head so she’s looking over at Betty. Her knuckles were white as she grips the steering wheel, clenching and unclenching, and there’s a furrow between her brows and Veronica can just tell she’s overthinking something. So she reaches out, carefully wedges one of Betty’s hands off the steering wheel and holds it between both of hers.

“What are you mumbling about?” She questions, her thumb rubbing light circles over the back of Betty’s hand. That calms her down somewhat.

Betty lets out a sigh and look briefly over to Veronica. “Eleven more months until we’re out of here.”

Veronica smiles, bringing Betty’s hand up to her lips and places a soft kiss into her palm. “Yeah, only a year until we leave this place in the rearview.”

“And be together,” she adds, giving Veronica a small smile as she looks at her from the corner of her eye.

“We’re together now,” Veronica says, trying to make light of things.

“It’s not the same and you know it.”

Veronica ducks her hand, studying the back of Betty’s hand that rests in her lap. Her stomach twists and heart breaks because they’re together but not publically, for the sake of Betty. Veronica knows how much it kills her girlfriend to hide this part of herself from her parents, but it’s for her safety because God only knows what Alice Cooper is capable of.

Betty pulls the rusty, old car into a parking spot up on old Lookout, placing the car into park before quickly undoing her seatbelt and pulling Veronica across the center console. Veronica undoes her own seat belt, allowing her more leeway, and looks up into Betty’s blue eyes, lit up from the full moon shining through the windshield. Their foreheads meet and Betty cups Veronica’s jaw, just holding her there as she stares into her eyes.

“I love you,” Betty tells her in the softest, most pure voice.

That gets Veronica’s heart going, banging against her ribs, as happiness rushes through her. “I love you too, Betts.”

“One day it’ll be me and you away from here, promise me?” Betty whispers.

“Promise.” Veronica tugs on Betty’s cardigan, pulling her so she moves into the passenger's seat.

Betty laughs, climbing on top of Veronica and straddles her. “I can’t wait,” she says sincerely, closing the distance between them and kissing Veronica with all the passion and love she can muster. Veronica reaches out, hand splayed across her back and the other slipping into Betty’s hair, pulling so their bodies are flushed as she deepens the kiss.

Veronica pushes the cardigan off of Betty’s shoulder, sending it to the floor of the car. Betty sneaks a hand under Veronica’s top, giving her hip a squeeze before sliding gently up her stomach. Betty moans, rolling her hips into Veronica's, pulling back slightly to nip at her bottom lip. It’s teasing and light, Veronica rolls with it, squeezing Betty’s ass sending her into a fit of laughter.

She pecks her lips once, twice, and pulls back, looking up at Betty who is staring down at her. Veronica reaches up, fingers running over her cheekbone, over her jaw, and thumb gently swiping across her bottom lip. The moonlight is peaking through, bouncing off Betty’s pale skin, lighting up her flushed cheeks.

“You’re perfect.” Betty ducks her head out of shyness but Veronica lifts her chin so they’re eye to eye again. “Eleven months. Me, you, this rusty old car, and we’ll be out of here.”

“Where we gonna go?” Betty questions, brow quirking in amusement.

“How about I take my girl to New York, show her what a real city is like,” Veronica suggests.

Betty hums, “sounds perfect.”

Veronica pulls Betty back into her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

For the next little while they just make out in the front seat of Betty’s old car like the teenagers they are. When they pull away for air the car is steamed up and Betty laughs, shaking her head but Veronica moves her lips across her cheek and down her neck, sucking and nipping down to her collarbone trying not to leave a mark.

Betty’s phone goes off, her alarm, and breaks them apart. Betty looks down at Veronica sadly but she shakes her head, gives Betty a final kiss and lets her move back into the drivers’ side seat without hinderance. She really wishes they had more time, that they didn’t have to hide away at Lookout Point just to be together, that they weren’t stuck in this small town with homophobic undertones.

Betty reaches out, one hand on the wheel and looking significantly more relaxed, and places her hand on Veronica's thigh. Veronica holds onto it for dear life, savouring the small gesture while she can. She feels better but it doesn’t make up for the fact that ten minutes later as they drive through town that Betty draws her hand back to the steering wheel so no one gets the wrong impression.

Veronica keeps reminding herself, eleven more months.

+

“What are we going to do in New York?” Betty questions, drawing both Veronica and Archie from their dinner.

Archie furrows his brows, looking between them, with confusion. “New York?”

Veronica smiles, “Yes, New York, Archiekins. Me and Betts are moving there after graduation.”

“Why?” He questions, placing his burger back on his plate to give his two friends his undivided attention.

Veronica ignores him, instead looking across the booth to Betty. “I was thinking maybe you could apply to Columbia this year.”

“Columbia?”

“Yeah, they have a journalism program if you’re still interested. And I was thinking about taking pre-law or something. You’d qualify for a bunch of scholarships.”

Betty hums, looking down to her onion rings, and smiles. They’re legs were interlocked under the table, Veronica absent mindedly rubbing her foot up and down Betty’s calf. She see’s Betty running over the idea of Columbia, probably making a list in her head of things she needs to do when she gets home.

Archie’s still sitting beside Veronica, confused. “Why New York?”

“Because it’s far enough away from here,” Veronica answers automatically, pausing when she realizes what she just said and how it sounded.

“What’s wrong with Riverdale?” He questions, turning slightly to look at Veronica beside him.

Veronica sees Betty tense out of the corner of her eye and she wants desperately to reach out to her and sooth all her worries. “Because it’s Riverdale. It’s a small town and Betty’s going places, she deserves to see the world, not be stuck here.”

Archie nods slowly, thinking it over, before looking back to Betty. “You’re mom’s going to freak when she finds out.”

“I know,” she says, picking up an onion ring and chewing on it.

Veronica rubs her foot up Betty’s calf in an attempt of comfort which draws a small smile out of Betty. Then she turns to Archie, taking the attention off of Betty. “So, Archie, what schools are you looking at?”

Archie literally scratches his head and shrugs. “Haven’t really thought that far ahead, to be honest.”

“Really, Archie?” Betty’s looking at him with disappointment, frowning across the table.

“I still got time,” he mutters, taking a bite of his burger.

Veronica catches Betty’s eye, ‘ten more months,’ she mouths. Betty blows her a kiss across the table, Archie so blissfully aware of everything going on around him.

+

 **Betty Cooper:** _You up for a late night drive, V?_

Veronica looks at the text and replies, rolling out of bed. She throws on her fathers’ old Yale sweater and a pair of trackpants and leaves a note for her mother just in case, and heads out the front door. Betty pulls up seconds later, her car roaring as she speeds down the street to Veronicas’ house.

She gets into the car, getting a good look at Betty who just looked furious as hell. Veronica feels her stomach drop, a feeling that her mother found out about Columbia and Betty most likely storming out of the house. Betty’s quiet as she drives, speeding through the town at a speed that kind of scares Veronica.

She places her hand on Betty’s bare thigh, realizing her girlfriend left her house in her pajamas. “Babe?”

Betty looks over briefly, the anger still in her eyes. “I’m good.”

“You don’t seem like it,” Veronica says, rubbing her hand up and down Betty’s thigh, trying to calm her down.

Betty just speeds faster, accelerating through the winding hills up to Lookout Point, and Veronica really just wants her to stop before they’re both killed. It doesn’t even look like Betty is breathing, her grip is tight on the steering wheel, and she’s gritting her teeth. The car is eerily quiet, usually filled with laughter or music, Veronica doesn’t think she likes this very much and knows by the end of the night she’s going to want to kill Alice Cooper.

Betty comes to an abrupt stop at the top of hte kill, the parking lot empty due to the late hour. Veronica looks out onto the rest of Riverdale, lights shining and a life down there so blissfully unaware of the world around them. She desperately wants to take Betty away from it all and just pack up everything to go to New York early. Fuck Riverdale and fuck Alice Cooper.

Veronica undoes her seatbelt and reaches over to pry Betty’s hands off the steering wheel, taking them both into hers. She makes sure Betty squeezes her hands, instead of digging her nails into her palms, as she searches for a semblance of control. Veronica just waits for her to calm down, watching her breathing as it begins to regulate into slow breaths.

“You good?” She asks Betty five minutes later, giving her hands a soft squeeze.

Betty nods, turning her gaze to Veronica, and gives her a small smile. “I hate her,” Betty says, fire returning to her eyes.

“What happened?”

“She found my application and tore it up. Instead she gave me an application for a state school, wanting me to stay close to home. She told me my grades aren’t good enough to get into an Ivy League college.”

“That’s bullshit,” Veronica snaps, feeling her grip tighten on Bettys’ hands as she feels her anger for Alice Cooper grow to new heights. “You had amazing SAT scores, you’re a straight A student, with all these extra curricular activities. There’s no way you’re suitable for anything but an Ivy League College.”

“I told her that,” Betty explains. “I actually yelled at her and my Dad, who didn’t say one thing to defend me, and then stormed out of the house. She did that shit with Polly, I wasn’t going to let her do that to me.”

“Atta girl. But seriously, Betts, what are you going to do?”

Betty shrugs, “go to Columbia? You’ve been raving about New York for two years, V, I’m not missing out on it because my mom said I can’t. I don’t even need her money, I’ve been looking into scholarships and we’ll get part time jobs to pay for everything else.”

It’s like Betty already has everything planned, which she probably does. Veronica has never been prouder of her girlfriend for finally sticking up to Alice. She surges across the consol, taking Betty’s face in her hands, and places the biggest and wettest kiss on her lips. She pulls back, unable to hide how her pride. “I love you, Betty Cooper.”

“I love you too, Veronica Lodge,” she laughs, drawing her back in for another kiss.

When they pull away what feels like hours later, sweaty and breathless, Veronica looks at Betty and tells her, “eight more months until we don’t have to hide this.”

Veronica has never been so patient for something in her life but she’s holding on to this, to Betty, for another eight months, because it’s worth it to her.

+

Veronica doesn’t know what’s with Betty but she’s been avoiding her all morning at school, which has left Reggie the room to swoop in. He hasn’t left her side, feeling the need to walk her to class and offer to hold her books, she’s tried not to snap telling him to get lost because she was taken. Technically, the school didn’t know about her and Betty, which Veronica hated because some guys just didn’t have a single clue about girls.

She finds Betty between sixth and seventh period at her locker. Veronica’s next class is on the other side of the school which takes all the time between periods to get to but she doesn’t care. Betty looks sad and stressed and she needs to be there for her girlfriend. She manages to shrug off Reggie, ducking through the crowded hall and away from him.

Betty’s digging through her locker, muttering under her breath about something that Veronica can’t catch. “What’s wrong?”

Betty jumps back, eyes wide and startled. She relaxes when she realizes it’s just Veronica and goes back to digging through her locker for something. Veronica asks her again, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Ronnie” Betty mumbles, practically sticking her head in her locker and digging through her bag for something.

Veronica places a hand softly on her arm, spinning her away from her locker to look at her. “B?”

Betty chews on her bottom lip, hands crossing her body and she looks like she’s about to curl in on herself so Veronica tugs her hands away. “It’s nothing,” she tries again.

“It’s obviously not nothing. How can I fix it if you don’t tell me what’s going on?”`

The hallway begins to clear and Betty seems to open up. “Reggie’s been following you around all day and I hate that we can’t be open about our relationship.”

Veronica gives her hand a squeeze, “I know but we’re doing this to protect you from your crazy mother.”

“Some days it just doesn’t seem worth it. I’ll take whatever she throws at us because I just wanna be with you, Ron.”

“I know, babe.” Veronica pulls her into her arms, hugging her tight. This is normal for them, to hug at school, or hold hands, sometimes Veronica drops a kiss to Betty’s cheek with their classmates being none the wiser. “Six more months though, think you can last that long?”

“No,” Betty pouts, practically clinging to Veronica.

She laughs, pulling back. “Grab your stuff, we’re getting out of here.”

“What?”

“Grab your stuff, we’re skipping,” Veronica says. When Betty just stands there, looking at Veronica dumbly, because Betty Cooper doesn’t skip classes, she grabs Betty’s coat and bag from her locker and shoves them into her arms.

Betty sobers up, shrugging on her jacket, and allows Veronica to hold her hand and lead her through the halls to her locker. Veronica grabs her coat, shoves a few textbooks for homework later into her purse, and steers Betty out the closest door and towards Betty’s car.

Veronica spins on her heel, walking backwards in front of Betty, smirking at her girlfriend. “My mom won’t be home for a few hours, how about I make it up to my girl?”

Betty quirks a brow, playing innocent. “Oh, yeah? And how are you going to make it up to me?”

Veronica tugs Betty into her, reaches up on her tiptoes to whisper into her ear about all the dirty things she plans to do when they get back to Veronica’s house. Suddenly, Betty’s not looking so guilty about skipping class and practically carries Veronica through the parking lot to her car. Veronica throws her head back and laughs, reminding herself that they can have all this without hiding in only six months.

+

Veronica and her mother were having a rare sit down dinner during a school night. Hermione was always working late or Veronica was with Betty, but this was a night for just the two of them. Her mother even made dinner, it was just spaghetti, but it was better than the take out they usually had.

They were just finishing up their meal when there was a sudden knock at the door. Veronica met her mother’s gaze and shrugs, not knowing who it was, but got up to answer the door anyway. When she pulls the door open she wasn’t expecting to get an armful of Betty, who was vibrating and mumbling something under her breath.

Veronica pulls a fraction away from Betty, placing her hands on tops of her shoulders to calm her down. “What’s going on?”

Betty shoves a piece of paper in front of Veronicas face, a little too close to read so she takes it from her girlfriend and reads it. Veronica barely gets through the first line before she grabs onto Betty and starts jumping, “Oh my God, Betty!”

They kind of jump around, screaming and laughing incoherently, too overjoyed. Veronica pounces up and pulls Betty into a kiss, it’s sloppy and messy, the two unable to stop laughing. Betty wraps Veronica up in her arms, hugging her tight, and ducks her head so her nose is pressed into Veronica’s hair.

“We’re going to New York, V. We did it,” Betty mumbles into Veronica’s neck.

She rubs her back, and laughs. Veronica hasn’t gotten her letter of admission yet but she’ll follow Betty anywhere. “We’re going to New York.”

Hermione rounds the corner from the kitchen, no doubt curious to all the commotion. “What’s going on here?”

Betty pulls away from Veronica and shows Hermione her letter. Veronica watches as her mother reads the first few lines before pulling Betty into a tight embrace. “Oh, Cariño, I’m so proud of you.”

Veronica loves that her mom loves Betty. They came out a year ago about their relationship and her mother was so supportive, practically taking Betty under her wing when times got bad with Alice at home. Betty starts to cry, holding on to Hermione with all her might, and Veronica joins the hug.

“These are happy tears, I promise,” Betty whispers, reaching down to squeeze Veronicas hand.

“Three more months until New York,” Hermione states, hugging both of them tightly. Veronica looks up to see her mother wiping away a happy tear or two.

“I can’t wait,” Betty replies.”

+

Archie of all people is the first at school to find out about her and Betty. Granted, Kevin already knew long ago, but that’s because Betty told him. They also went to visit Polly a few months back who surprisingly accepted Veronica right into the fold, introducing Veronica to her son as Auntie Ronnie. Betty cried that day and it somehow made their relationship feel more real.

This, however, is Archie, and he’s so oblivious to anything that’s not revolving around him and his universe. Veronica knows Betty feels a little guilty for not telling him, but Archie has his own girl problems and Jughead problems who was currently missing in action, again. So they just don’t end up telling him and they get away with it until one day they don’t.

It’s crazy that they’ve gotten away with a whole year just themselves, making out at Lookout Point, without anyone recognizing them or Betty’s car. Which is surprising that it’s Archie, of all people, who walks over and taps on the window during a heated makeout session.

Betty scrambles to do up the buttons on her blouse, smoothing down her hair, before she rolls down her window. Archie is standing there shirtless, face red, and hands on his hips. “What are you guys doing up here?” He questions, leaning down to look through the window and seeing Veronica wiping off a smear of lipstick from the corner of her lips.

“What are you doing up here?” Betty fires back.

“I like to hike this trail after dinner. Then I saw your car and I know this is usually a makeout spot, but I saw you leave your house with Veronica,” he explains, and Veronica watches as he slowly puts the pieces together. “Oh! Oh. Oh?”

Betty blushes and Veronica leans over, placing a giant peck on Betty’s cheek. “Yes, we’re together, have been for a year now. If you tell Alice, I’ll rip your balls off. Now go enjoy your hike while I finish making out with my girlfriend.”

Betty’s jaw drops and Archie’s face goes red. Veronica waves at him, “good bye, Archiekins,” and rolls the window back up.

“Veronica!”

“What? We have one month left in this town, who cares if everyone finds out now.”

Betty visibly relaxes and it hits Veronica all at once. They both have their acceptances to Columbia, Veronica’s already started packing, her mother has sold their house to move back to New York with them, everything is finally happening.

Betty pauses, looking at Veronica. “What?”

She just laughs, pulling Betty to her and kisses her. “One more month, babe.”

“One more month.”

+

Veronica can’t believe that it’s graduation day. She literally doesn’t even sleep the night before, mostly because Betty keeps her up all night, but also out of excitement. Her bags are all packed, Betty’s car is loaded up, and her mother has a moving truck coming to pack up their belongings during the ceremony. It’s literally the day they’ve been waiting for.

She wakes Betty up by trailing soft kisses up her spine and across the back of her neck, nipping at the shell of her ear. Betty stirs, rolling onto her back and allowing Veronica to settle on top of her, their bodies lining up perfectly. Veronica places a kiss on the corner of Betty’s lips, aware of her morning breath.

“Morning, baby.”

“Good Morning, Ronnie,” Betty yawns, stretching her arms out and then coming down to run over Veronica’s bare back. “Today’s the day.”

“Today’s the day,” She agrees, leaning down and placing a kiss to Betty’s lips, not caring about stinky breath.

Betty deepens the kiss, hands tangling into Veronica’s hair as she holds Veronica close. There’s a knock on the door, pulling the two apart. “I have breakfast ready and you two better shower or else you’ll be late for your own graduation.”

“Okay, mami!” Veronica hollers back, rolling off of Betty. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I’m thinking we share that shower,” Betty smirks, rolling out of bed and dragging Veronica with her. “To save water and all.”

“Yeah,” Veronica laughs, following Betty into the en suite bathroom.

Hours later find Veronica sitting in the hot sun with a black robe and cap on. She’s about four rows back from Betty, her girlfriend sneaking glances over her shoulder to Veronica. Veronica sends her a wink before she gets up to collect her diploma, and Veronica watches her long legs from a distance as she climbs the stairs to the stage.

“Betty Cooper.”

The crowd erupts in cheers, Veronica makes sure she’s heard above them all. Betty blushes and collects her diploma, pausing for her father to get a picture. As she passes Veronica, she blows her a kiss, and sits back down with all the others who have already gone up. It doesn’t take long for Veronica to hear her name called and she looks for Betty in the crowd, sends her a wink as she collects her diploma, and then finds her mom who looks so unbelievably happy.

After that things tend to wrap up. Veronica spends the remainder of the ceremony texting Betty, a countdown until they leave this drab town. She honestly can’t wait until Riverdale is in the rearview with their sights set on New York. It’s almost a surprise when their principal congratulates them on graduating, black caps being thrown up into the air in celebration.

When the ceremony is over and everyone gets up to leave, Veronica rushes to her mother and wraps her up in the biggest hug. “I love you, mija,” Hermione whispers into her ear.

“I love you, mami.”

Hermione lets go of Veronica, giving her arms a squeeze. “Go get your girl.”

Veronica smiles, scanning the crowd for Betty’s blonde curls and long legs. She spots her talking to her parents and Polly, little Jonah in her arms and playing with the tassel on her cap. Veronica hugs her mother one last time, promising to meet her back in the parking lot when they’re ready to leave.

When Veronica nears the Cooper family, Jonah is the first to see her. He holds his arms out for her and screams, “Ronnie!”

Betty turns, setting Jonah down to run the five feet to her. Veronica picks him up and swings up around, before placing him on her hip, and drops a kiss to his cheek. “And how are you today?”

“Good!” he smiles, big blue eyes and red hair.

When Veronica approaches, she hands him back to Polly who gives her a small but knowing smile. “I’m going to go find, Cheryl,” she says, backing away from where Alice was giving Veronica the dirtiest look.

Veronica looks to Betty, “ready to go?”

Betty holds out her hand and Veronica takes it, “I’m ready, V.”

“Where are you going?” Alice questions, taking a step forward to stop them.

“New York, Mom.”

Veronica looks between Alice, who looked like she was having a stroke, and Hal who couldn’t contain his smile. “Have fun, Betty, and call when you get there,” Hal says, having come to terms about COlumbia when betty got her acceptance, unlike Alice who was still in denile.

Betty pulls Veronica away, breaking out into laughter when they hear Alice screeching behind them. Veronica gets an idea and when they’re ten feet away from Alice Cooper, Veronica stops and pulls Betty into her. She cups Betty’s face and pulls her down towards her, “trust me,” she whispers, reminiscent of sophomore year and their first kiss.

Veronica kisses Betty in front of Alice and feeling a little bold, holds out her middle finger, flipping her off. Later, Kevin sends them a picture of the act, and they have it framed in their New York apartment. Betty pulls away and turns to her parents, their relationship out in the air and Veronica doesn’t think she’s seen her girlfriend look any happier.

“Bye Mom and Dad!” She waves, tugging Veronica along towards the parking lot.

When they drive out of town, Veronica has Betty’s hand in hers, and she’s never felt lighter or happier. This is what they’ve been waiting for. “No more hiding,” Veronica says, feeling like a weight is lifted off her shoulder.

Betty kisses the back of Veronica's hand, one hand clasped lightly on the steering wheel, and smiles. “No more hiding.”

Veronica knows Riverdale wasn’t so bad, especially if it led her to Betty, but New York and their future is looking so much better with so many opportunities for them. Veronica, honestly can’t wait to start this next chapter of her life, and she knows Betty feels the same.

“I love you, V.”

“I Love you too, B.”

Veronica remembers something Judhead mentioned years ago and smiles.

_B and V: forever forged._

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed it. you can find me on tumblr at eternityofklaroline.tumblr.com, a mess of beronica and other random stuff.


End file.
